Under the moonlight
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Toda historia de amor tem um começo, e coincidentemente um fim, com eles não poderia ser diferente. Essa é a historia de como Remus e Sirius se apaixonaram, lutaram por seu amor, mas o destino era forte demais para ser vencido.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente). Essa é a primeira fic de HP que eu escrevo, espero que gostem. 

Os quatro amigos estavam em sua cabine no trem para Hogwarts, era o último ano deles na escola de magia, e o grupo pretendia tornar aquele ano o melhor de todos.

Peter sentava ao lado de Remus que por sua vez estava de frente para Sirius com os pés apoiados no banco do amigo, seu corpo estava encolhido. Lily abriu a porta e se sentou ao lado de James e encarou o amigo sentado no canto com a cabeça apoiada na parede. "O que aconteceu com ele?" Ela perguntou se aconchegando perto de seu namorado.

"As aulas voltaram" Sirius disse sem desviar o olhar do amigo "junto com a lua cheia" ele completou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Sirius odiava essa época do mês, ele odiava o que aquilo representava para um de seus melhores amigos. Ele olhou para Remus e pôde ver que ele estava com medo, e tinha todo o direito de estar, Sirius acariciou de leve o pé que estava ao seu lado, os olhos de Remus foram voltados à sua direção e Sirius sorriu para que seu amigo soubesse que ele sempre estaria ali, não importa o que aconteça.

A troca de olhares era tão intensa, estava bem explicito que havia algo amais ali, mas nem um dos dois diria isso. Era como se eles pudessem conversar apenas por olhares, mesmo que quisesse Remus não diria nada, não com James e Peter por perto. "Eu não acredito que temos que voltar para a escola" Peter disse quebrando o encantamento que havia entre os olhos e Remus e Sirius, e por um momento o garoto de olhos cinza teve vontade de quebrar o pescoço de seu amigo "Quero dizer, vocês leram o Profeta? Dumbledor é louco em nos fazer voltar às aulas".

"Eu não acredito que Voldemort vai conseguir terminar seu plano" James disse tentando beijar o pescoço de Lily enquanto ela o empurrava "A Ordem da Fênix vai acabar com ele, e assim que nos formamos nós vamos nos juntar a eles, não é?".

"Claro" Remus resmungou enquanto se espremia contra a parede.

"Você está bem Moony?" Lily perguntou docemente.

"Só um pouco cansado, não dormi muito bem essa noite".

"Quando é a transformação?" Remus sabia que Lily estava mantendo a conversa para afastar James.

"Hoje à noite" Sirius respondeu antes de Remus e sorriu para o amigo.

Havia algo no sorriso de Sirius Black que fazia com que seu coração pulasse uma batida, algo que o fazia esquecer tudo, todos os seus problemas, sua condição de escravo da lua. Tudo desaparecia com o sorriso do garoto em sua frente.

O resto da viagem foi tranquila, Remus conseguiu deixar um pouco de lado suas condições e o que aconteceria naquela noite, mas ele sabia que não poderia ficar despreocupado para sempre, logo anoiteceria e ele tomaria sua forma monstruosa.

Já era quase noite e Remus sentia o lobo ficar ainda mais forte dentro dele. Ele estava parado nas planícies perto do Salgueiro, o mais longe possível do castelo Remus estava sozinho, ele sequer fora jantar com seus amigos, Remus estava se preparando, ele encarava o céu com um olhar desafiador, foi quando ele sentiu um toque em seu ombro, ninguém o tocava daquela forma, ninguém além de Sirius "Desculpa o atraso" o animago disse sorrindo "Dumbledor estava dando mais um de seus longos discursos" Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"James está com a Evans, e Peter está comendo. Aparentemente somos só você e eu" havia aquele sorriso em seus lábios.

"o que há na mochila?" Remus perguntou tentando não olhar para os lábios de Sirius.

"Oh isso? É um teste que eu estou fazendo. Tem comida para caso você esteja com fome quando voltar ao normal. Kit de primeiros-socorros para os machucados mais superficiais, e roupas para caso aconteça um acidente igual ao da ultima vez".

"Eu não acredito que Padfoot vai conseguir acompanhar o lobo e carregar a mochila" Remus disse olhando nervosamente para o céu.

"Nunca subestime Padfoot, mas eu vou deixá-la atrás de um arbusto. Você consegue esperar uns minutos?".

"Eu espero, mas o lobo não".

Sirius sorriu, ele escondeu a mochila em meio a alguns arbustos, sabendo que nem um aluno iria lá tão tarde da noite no primeiro dia de aula. Quando ele se virou, a transformação já estava começando, Sirius se transformou em Padfoot o mais rápido que pôde e correu em direção a Moony.

Quando a transformação estava completa, Padfoot correu para que Moony o seguisse. O plano era correr pela floresta e a cidade, deixar Moony caçar um pouco, e depois voltar para o ponto de partida antes de levar Remus para a enfermaria de Hogwarts, o plano sempre era esse, mas nem sempre dava certo, por isso Sirius levou a mochila, e também porque ele nunca havia cuidado de Moony sozinho.

Felizmente, aquela fora uma boa noite, o lobo parecia bem tranquilo, calmo até demais. Desde quando lobisomens são tão calmos? Talvez fosse algo com a Lua, Sirius não sabia ao certo se ele deveria se preocupar muito com aquilo.

Quando a noite estava chegando ao fim, Sirius conseguiu chamar a atenção do lobo para que ele o seguisse de volta para o Salgueiro. A Lua já havia desaparecido e deitado no chão havia um Remus Lupin nu e sem fôlego, Sirius que já havia voltado a sua forma humana e agora pegava a mochila em meio aos arbustos, encarava o corpo machucado de seu amigo. Ele sentia que queria cuidar de Remus, não só por ele ser um de seus melhores amigos, mas porque nos últimos meses Sirius vem sentindo um calor tomar conta de seu peito toda vez que ele via os olhos castanhos de Remus. Agora, olhando para ele daquela forma, sabendo que ele estava com dor, Sirius não queria mais nada além de abraçá-lo e fazê-lo se sentir bem. "Tira uma foto Padfoot. Acho que vai durar mais" Remus riu ainda sem fôlego.

Ele gemeu de dor e Sirius correu em sua direção, ele se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo, tirou algumas coisas de dentro da mochila e começou a limpar os novos ferimentos "Fica quieto Moony" Sirius disse irritado enquanto examinava um ferimento um pouco mais profundo e Remus não parava de se mexer.

"Eu estou com fome" ele reclamou enquanto pegava um pedaço de bolo na mochila.

Remus gemeu enquanto saboreava o pedaço de bolo, Sirius sentiu seu coração parar de bater e logo em seguida bater mais rápido do que nunca. Uma pessoa deveria ser mandada para Azkaban por fazer sons como aquele. "Você vai se vestir sozinho ou quer que eu faça isso também?"

"Não, tudo bem, eu sei o quanto você gostaria de manter suas mãos em mim, mas acho que elas já ficaram tempo demais nesse corpinho".

"Oh, mas eu ainda não fiz nada" Sirius piscou para Remus.

Os dois coraram, era normal eles flertarem quando estavam sozinhos. Eles sabiam o que o outro sentia, ou pensavam que sabia, eles só estavam esperando para ver quem faria o primeiro movimento.

Remus se vestiu preguiçosamente ainda deitado, ele gemia sempre que suas roupas encostavam-se às novas feridas, ele gemeu ainda mais alto quando tentou se levantar, Sirius correu para ajudá-lo e colocou o braço do amigo ao redor de seus ombros enquanto seu próprio braço ia ao redor da cintura de Remus "Você cheira a cachorro" Remus disse tentando manter um clima menos tenso.

'E você tem bafo de coelho morto".

Os dois amigos riram enquanto caminhavam de volta para a escola. Remus tinha um tornozelo machucado, o que fazia com que ele tivesse que se apoiar ainda mais em Sirius. Remus sempre sentia seu coração bater mais rápido quando estava com Sirius, ele não sabia quando aquilo havia começado, mas ele gostava daquela sensação, até porque ele sabia que Sirius se sentia da mesma forma. Ele só não entendia porque nem um dos dois dizia alguma coisa sobre aquilo. Afinal de contar, o que poderia dar errado?


End file.
